


Petrichor

by TheForce13



Series: Petrichor [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, lawyer!jinyoung, producer!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: In which Jinyoung is a lawyer and Jaebum is a music producer.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> petrichor (adj). - the smell of the earth after a good rainfall. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a hot minute!!! Here’s a little drabble I wrote, I have many half unfinished stories in the works so look out for those!! :)

The city at midnight was a blur of intoxication. The loud and obnoxious music of bars and restaurants blared through speakers, juxtaposed by the quiet and calm of back street alleyways, lit up in a yellowish hue that allowed the naked eye to only see up to about half way. Stray cats danced along the walls of buildings, unbothered and unnerved by the host of people that walked about in both directions, illuminated in the glow of neon signs that altered to every colour of the spectrum. The humidity was omnipresent; thin sheets of sweat clung to the clothes of locals and tourists alike. 

Jinyoung sat in the cold car, watching the rain fall through the windows. The colours of the lights from the shops blurred against the drops that fell and splattered against the windows, the condensation from the humidity of outside steaming up the windows as Jinyoung idly traced patterns onto the cool glass. He sighed, leaning his head against the window, falling in and out of a troubled sleep. 

“We’re here, sir.” The driver said, and Jinyoung jolted awake, passing the money over to the driver and opening up his large black umbrella as he stepped out of the car, pulling his jacket closer around him.

The street was eerily quiet, with nothing but the constant patter of rainfall against his umbrella, something Jinyoung had grown accustomed to in the years of living in his apartment down the quiet residential street. The slight heel of his shiny shoes echoed noisily against the pavement, and a sense of guilt bubbled up inside of him. 

Jinyoung was a world renowned lawyer, something which had only come to him after years and years of intensive study and little to no social life. His friends called him a nerd, but still put up with him, dragging him down to local bars whenever they could and knew Jinyoung was too tired to say no. Today wasn’t about his friends though, today was about the fact that he had missed his five year anniversary dinner with Jaebum due to his work, and he glumly headed back home at 11pm, knowing a fight was going to start. 

Their shared apartment wasn’t in a block of apartment complexes, but rather was part of a converted house, where the downstairs belonged to Jinyoung and Jaebum and the upstairs belonged to a sweet middle aged couple and their two kids, whom Jinyoung would often pass in the hallways when he wasn’t tied down with work. Of course, such an occurrence was rare and rarer still what with him dealing with a huge case within the corporate world, but still Jinyoung cherished those moments, and hoped for similar ones in the future where he and Jaebum could maybe have children of their own. 

He and Jaebum had met nearly seven years ago now, when Jaebum had been a fairly unknown songwriter who had filed a law case against a well known record label that had stolen his song. At the time Jinyoung had been considered fairly insignificant also, and had leaped at the chance to represent Jaebum, something which none of the other lawyers deemed important, or even possible really, considering the company he was filing against. At that time, Jinyoung and Jaebum’s late nights had been spent a little more abstract than Jinyoung would prefer, a little more needy, a little more incessant, and their mornings would consist of Jinyoung creeping off back to his own apartment before the sun rose. It was an entire year of this, on and off meetings, in bars, over dinner, hands and lips finding each other every time without fail, before they both realised that what they had going was a little more than a fling and companionship but rather seemed a little more like love. 

Fast forward a couple of years and the two of them were already living together by the time Jaebum really began to get recognised in the music world and Jinyoung in the law one. 

But tonight- tonight they were supposed to forget their busy schedules and just be with each other, to hold each other and tell each other how much they loved the other, and Jinyoung internally beat himself up again once more for bailing on such a special occasion. 

He turned off the street to start up the stairs that led up to the house, when he stopped, almost falling down the stairs when a dark figure that was sat on the stairs broke him out of his trance. 

“Jae-Jaebum,” Jinyoung breathed. “Why are you sitting out in the rain?” He asked, scared to move. 

Jaebum looked up at him from where he was sat, his clothes completely soaked from the rain, his fringe sticking to his forehead, dark eyes piercing right through Jinyoung’s soul. 

“Waiting for you.” He answered, brisk. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung breathed, but stopped mid sentence when Jaebum’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. 

“No. You don’t get to call me that. You don’t get to call me baby, or hyung, or whatever else it is you’re gonna say.” 

Jinyoung felt the tears blur up his vision but he blinked them away, putting the umbrella down and letting the rain fall on him also. 

“Jaebum. I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung whispered, sitting next to the older man. The man he loved. The man that held his heart in his hands. He laced his fingers into Jaebum’s, half expecting him to shove them away, but Jaebum remained unmoving, numb. Jinyoung thought that perhaps this is worse, but of course, deserved. Jinyoung had always been logical, spiteful when he wanted to be, with a vicious tongue. Jaebum, on the other hand, was harder for Jinyoung to understand, even after many years of being together. His anger would come in spurts, sometimes in rage, other times in exasperation, and at times, like now, deathly quiet. 

“I booked out a real nice restaurant you know,” Jaebum began again, sniffling in the silence. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he was crying or cold. “Booked out the entire restaurant. For what, Jinyoungie, for you to stand me up on our five year anniversary? After months and months of planning that you were going to be mine tonight, not anyone else’s- no one else’s lawyer, no one else’s friend, just mine, just my damn boyfriend for one damn night, you bail on me.” The tears flowed freely now down Jinyoungs cheeks. 

“I know. And I’m so sorry. Something came up at the office and I just couldn’t leave it Jaebum. It would be a mess in the morning, and it needed to be done. I’m sorry that I bailed on you, and I’m so grateful to have you, to rely on you, that you’re always there for me. But I think I took for granted that you would understand this time, and I shouldn’t expect you to. If you can clear out your busy schedule for me, then I can do the same for you too, right? From tomorrow, I swear, you’ll always come before my work and-“ 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum interrupted. “ I don’t think now is a good time for us. I don’t think you have time for me, and I don’t want to make you choose between me and your career.”

“No, wait. There isn’t anything to choose. I choose you Jaebum, I will always choose you.” Jaebum turned to him then, softness in his eyes. 

He learned forward and pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s, but Jinyoung couldn’t help feel that it seemed like a finality; a goodbye. 

Jinyoung grabbed on to Jaebum’s shirt, soaked through with the rain, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, before pressing messy kisses to Jaebum’s neck. Jinyoung went to straddle Jaebum, not really caring that they were still in public, and felt a small victory when Jaebum looped his fingers around Jinyoung’s waist and pulled him closer into his chest, their lips never disconnecting. Jinyoung was desperate now, frantic even, kissing wherever he could, wherever there was skin exposed. 

“Please don’t leave me,” He whispered into Jaebum’s shoulder, and the felt the other man tense marginally beneath him. 

“Jinyoungie...my Jinyoungie.” Jaebum’s voice wavered, and Jinyoung looked up at him to see his cheeks glistening with tears. He kissed them away, crying more tears himself. 

“Please,” Jinyoung begged. “I need you Jaebum. I need you so bad.” He cried freely now, and Jaebum gave him a small smile, before moving Jinyoung off him once more, and placing a small box next to him. Jinyoung’s heart dived when he saw the velvet box sitting there on the step, and he looked up at Jaebum who was standing in front of him now. 

“Not today, maybe not even tomorrow. I was going to propose Park Jinyoung, but I don’t think now is the right time for us. The right time for you. You need this Jinyoung, you need time for your career and for yourself. Maybe one day, in the future, when you’re ready, maybe then we can try this again. But for now, I think it’s best that I leave for a bit.” 

“Jaebum, please.” Jinyoung cried. 

“I love you, Park Jinyoung.” 

“And I love you. Isn’t it enough?” He begged. 

“Not this time, baby. Not this time.” 

Jaebum harshly wiped his own tears off his face, before disappearing into the night. Jinyoung stayed seated on the steps for a little longer, crying into his knees. He eventually looked to his side, seeing the velvet box staring up at him menacingly. He opened the box and cried harder seeing the simple silver band, with JJ engraved into the underside. Jinyoung hugged the ring to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to it and promising to himself that he would get back the man he loved, no matter how many years it would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey wanna write about how jb and Jinyong met now, would anyone be interested?? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> edit: a lot of people have been wanting a sequel, so keep up with this space!! I have something in the works, this au is not over yet <3


End file.
